Lips like heaven
by aiaicaptn
Summary: My first Larry Stylinson. Short one shot and a bit of fluff.


**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT.**

**English is my third language and this is actually my first fanfic I've ever posted so please be nice to me. Tell me what you think X**

Harry was cold. The January weather wasn't doing anything better. Sitting on swing one o'clock at night made him feel stupid. He had just ran from Louis not daring to look him in the eyes ever again. He'd be damned if a paparazzi or fan found him here.

How did everything change? Harry already knew the answer. 'It's because of Eleanor' he thought bitterly. He was really a jealous mess. Tears pricking his eyes and lower lip quivering. 'Oh God Styles get a hold of yourself, it's your own fault anyways'

He shouldn't have ran off like that, leaving Louis confused and hurt. Harry knew he shouldn't get feelings for his best friend. Knowing the only one for him was Louis Tomlinson, his male best friend with an almost girlfriend! This would ruin their friendship, Louis would probably never talk to him again. The familiar knot in his stomach tightened a bit and a few more tears slide down.

He really never should've introduced them either. 'I'm an utter tool' Harry felt the knot tighten even more, if it was possible. Louis would never forgive him. The whole band would never forgive. All Harry thought of was how he had ruined it all. The band would never be the same, not after they had heard the confession.

'_Beep beep' Louis' phone vibrated again, another text from Eleanor. Harry could see the smile that he thought was his lit up. Louis looked very amused and texted back still smiling. Harry have had enough, this had been going on for two weeks. Two fucking weeks. _

''_Is it her again?'' Harry said with a restrained voice. Louis smiled and nodded. He looked so content. Harry couldn't bear it anymore and stood up and headed for the door. He was going for a walk to clear his mind. Louis noticed the change in the atmosphere. ''What are you doing Harry?'' Louis stood up and walked over to him, maybe a bit close to comfort. ''I don't like Eleanor'' Harry said abruptly, not really thinking over what he had said._

''_what do you mean by not liking her, you introduced us?'' Louis' eyes were questioning. ''Well, I don't think she fits you anymore. She is too boring'' Harry was fearing the way this conversation had turned. Louis just smiled and cupped his cheeks. '' Harry, come on! You don't really mean that. You absolutely adored her before.'' He had those trusting and comforting eyes on. This only made Harry a bit more angry and hurt. '' Yeah I liked her before she met you.'' _

_Louis only looked into Harrys eyes, trying to find him or at least something. He gave up ''Well, I like her, she is cute and funny.'' Harry had only become more jealous and hurt by this._

''_well, I don't!'' Harry retorted. _

'' _why not?'' Louis pressed. _

''_Because'' Harry really didn't have any good comebacks._

''_Because what?'' Louis stood firm, craving an answer._

''_Because of this..'' Harry took a hold of him and crashed their lips together and poured al of his emotion to the kiss after a moment or two with Louis not responding, Harry pulled back looking wildly at Louis. _

''_I love you, I'm sorry'' He grabbed his coat and looked at the surprise that was showing clearly in Louis' eyes. He ran out._

Harry just continued swinging back and forth. Tears still sliding. He would have a difficult time making up for this. The loneliness that erupted him was just so much that he had difficulties making the sounds quiet. The sounds of his heart breaking.

''_Please stop it, the sounds make my heart break_'' Harry quickly turned around and saw the silhouette of a man. Louis. The park lights were dim, but Harry could actually see his eyes. Had he been crying? '_'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Eleanor is a nice girl, I'm just jealous and I shouldn't be. I know that this will be hard to forgive but please do it for the sake of the band…nmphhmmm_'' Harry ranting was cut by Louis' lips. He moved slowly against them and felt the other man's smile.

The kiss was nothing like the one they had shared before. It was pure with all of their emotions poured through it. He felt content, happy, like the world had stopped and there were no more worries out there. Louis' really did have lips like heaven. The movements were slow at start and became more and more forceful. Leaving them both out of breath after a while.

Harry was the first to pull back. '' _Harry, if you run away from me one more time it'll be the death of me. It took me hours to find you. London is a big city you know_.'' Harry only nodded, trying to grasp everything that had happened in matter of seconds. '_'I was in shock, you didn't give me the time to grasp it all. You didn't give me time to tell you that I love you too_'' Louis blue eyes glimmered.

Harry couldn't say anything more and just grasped the older man in another kiss. He could really get used to these kisses.


End file.
